


Beauty and the Devil

by Seif114



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beast Vergil, Beauty and the Beast, Dark Fairytale, Devil May Cry classic, Devil Triger Vergil, Explicit Language, F/M, Not your typical sunshine filled fairytale, Reader-Insert, Romance, Set in Modern Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seif114/pseuds/Seif114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live in a run down apartment with your dad and owe your landlord way more money then the greedy jerk deserves. But hey, life's fun right? Well, at least it was before you end up trapped in the devil's house. Welcome to the darker, more demonic version of the classic 'Beauty and the Beast'. Only this time, the spotlight is on you and a monstrous Vergil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

Beauty and the Devil  
Chapter 1: It Begins

_“I want an adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell.” –Belle(Beauty and the Beast)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a proud devil prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was cruel, ruthless and power hungry. But then, one winter’s night, a weak old woman came to the castle seeking shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her frail humanity, the prince sneered at the mortal and turned her away. 

But she warned him not to be deceived by humanity; for in it, true power is found. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman’s weak, pitiful form melted away to reveal a powerful witch. The devil, angered by the witch’s tricks, drew his sword and attacked. The witch saw that, despite all his might, the devil prince was blind to what true power was. 

And as punishment, she transformed him to mirror the beast that he was and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived within. Ashamed of his defeat, the devil concealed himself inside his castle. The sword he had attacked her with became dull, also affected by the witch’s curse. It would slowly rust over the years. If he could learn what true might was by the time the rust consumes the sword, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to perish despite his powerful demonic form. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope of ever breaking the curse. For who could ever open the devil's eyes to the might of humanity?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You can feel your heart sink before shattering. You never thought it would come to this, but what other choice do you have? “You sure you can’t give me $100 for it? I really need the money.” 

“This is a pawn shop not a charity. A lot of people ‘really need money’. It’s a nice necklace but it’s not worth more than $30. I have to make money off of selling it.” The owner of the pawn shop turns his gaze from the necklace in his hand to look at you. 

You know the necklace isn’t worth much, but it’s the only thing you have to sell and it breaks your heart to do so. The necklace was your mother’s and the only thing left you have of her. A bright blue sapphire sits in the center of a small blooming blue rose with a thin golden chain. “Please,” You beg. “If I had anything else I could sell you, I would.” 

The store owner lets out a tired sigh as he looks into your tearing up eyes. “I’ll give you $50 but I truly can’t go any higher than that.” 

“Thank you so much!” A tiny, barely there, sense of relief washes over you. The owner places the necklace in one of the glass display cases before opening the cash register and hands you a fifty dollar bill. You pocket the money, taking one last look at your mother’s necklace, and leave the pawn shop. 

The cold winter wind pierces through your thin, tattered clothing. You hug yourself as you head home in a small attempt to keep some warmth from escaping. The farther you walk the darker and more rundown your surroundings become. Houses gain boards over shattered windows and doors, porches have broken railings and missing bricks. Thick snow in small yards hides the weeds and trash that lurks below waiting for spring to come and snow to thaw so that they can again be revealed to the world once more. 

Your eyes cautiously dart to the shadows of alleyways knowing all too well that, that’s where the dark figures of drug dealers, gang members and muggers lurk; none of which you ever hope to run into again. Not since your last encounter almost ended with you dead in a ditch somewhere. That’s defiantly an experience you don’t want to repeat. 

You approach an apartment building that makes the rest of the neighborhood look as well kept as the White House. The steps leading up to the front door are nothing more than a large pile of rubble you have to climb if you wish to enter or exit the hellhole. Every brick reachable from the ground is covered in layers and layers of spray paint and graffiti displaying words and images that would make a nun faint on the spot. The front doors consist of two thin boards of wood on hinges, one of which is missing its bottom half. It broke off when the guy living in an apartment a floor below you came back drunk late one night and thought kicking a hole in the makeshift door and crawling through it was easier than simply pulling it open. 

Inside the floor is missing all of the tiles aside from one is the corner sitting beneath the remains of what once may have been a bench. Then again for all you know it could have been the missing doors. But the nonexistent floor tiles don’t bother you much. After all you can’t even see the concrete floor and remnants of tile glue underneath the thick layers of dirt and trash. The elevator has been out of order for as long as you can remember. At some point the metal doors to it went missing so only a single thin rope keeps people who venture to close from falling in and down four stories to their death. In truth, you’re slightly surprised one of the kids that live here hasn’t fallen down the empty elevator shaft yet. 

Then there’s your apartment, one of the only few that hasn’t been broken into (yet). Partly because when you first moved in with your dad you both agreed to spend the money and invest in four different locks. Your apartment is one of the smallest in the building, consisting of two rooms; one being the bathroom the size of a closet. The other room is the kitchen/living room/bedroom. It has a small refrigerator, a couch which folds out to a bed and a mattress resting on the floor in the corner. The only window resists all efforts to open making summers even more unbearable and despite your countless futile efforts to eliminate it, a foul smell always lingers throughout the entire building, making you wish your window would open even more so. 

Noise catches your attention and after a moment you realize that it’s arguing. More specifically, arguing coming from your apartment which means that your ‘lovely’ landlord has decided to drop by and harass you and your dad once again. You open your door, not surprised to discover it unlocked, and walk in to find your suspicions were correct. 

“Do you even realize how much money you owe me? Anyone else would have kicked you out onto the streets by now. The only reason I haven’t yet is because your daughter has a very fine ass and it would be a shame if it froze off.” Larry Gaston, your foul mouthed landlord threatens. 

“How dare you speak of my daughter like that! And I already told you that I don’t have any money right now but I’ll get paid in two days! I just need a little more time to-“ 

“You told me you’d have my money last week old man! I’m tired of playing this fucking game.” Larry puts his disgusting arm around your father’s shoulder. “I’ll tell you what, since you’ve lived here so long I’ll help you out ‘pal’. I’ll forget all about the debt you owe me Moe…for a price.” 

Your dad shrugs off Larry’s arm like it’s a snake about to eat him. “What price would that be? My left arm and right leg?” your dad sneers. 

“All I want in return for my kindness is for your daughter to work at my ‘respectable business’ until she works back the money you owe me.” A slimy smile smears across Larry’s lips. 

“Like hell I will.” You cut in drawing both Larry’s and your father’s attention. “How is a strip club ‘respectable’ in any sense?” 

“Oh, I didn’t see you come in baby.” Larry shuffles his way over to stand before you much to close for your liking. 

“We told you we’d have your money in two days so get out.” You snarl. 

“As I was just telling your dear father, I need the money now or I’ll have to kick you both out.” A smirk spreads on Larry’s face. “But, if beg me, then I may be generous enough to let you stay with me. What do you say little bitch?” 

Willpower and willpower alone is the only thing keeping you from smacking that smirk right off his face. “Here’s all I have, you’ll get the rest in two days.” You throw the money that you got from selling your mothers necklace at him. Larry takes the money and heads for the door to leave, but not before he snacks you on your ass. You turn to yell at him only to have the door slammed in your face. 

“He’s suck a dick!” You scream in frustration. You’re happy that, for now at least, he’s gone. You don’t waste anytime locking the four locks lest he decides to come back to harass you and your dad further. 

“Hopefully with this job interview we won’t have to deal with him anymore. Perhaps we’ll even be able to get out of this crappy neighborhood.” Your dad touches your arm to reassure you. 

“You leave tonight right?” You ask. 

“Yeah, the interview isn’t until early tomorrow but it will take me a long time to reach the next city over and there’s supposed to be a bad snowstorm late tonight going into tomorrow morning and I don’t want to risk being late. I don’t want anything to jeopardize my chances of getting this job.” 

You know the words that go unspoken. Neither of you dare to speak them, but that doesn’t make them any less true. If he doesn’t get this job then you very well may be forced into Larry’s ‘service’ or die of pneumonia out on the streets. It has truly come down to this. “Will you be okay sleeping in your car tonight?” 

“I’ll pack a blanket and one night in a car won’t kill me. I’ve been through worse.” 

You collapse onto the couch/your bed with a heavy sigh as your mind mulls over a plan B should the interview fail all the while you watch as your dad gathers up the things he will need for his trip. Bag packed, your dad heads to the door but stops. “I’ll call you when I get there so turn your phone on.” 

“Are you sure it’s okay to use them?” Your cellphone was little more than a walkie-talkie that had very good range. Three months ago you and your dad had invested in some minutes for both yours and his cell. Between the two of you, you could only afford no more than ten minutes, which is why they’ve both been turned off and unused since. 

“It’ll be fine. With the approaching bad weather and long drive ahead of me and Larry lurking about here it’s best if we have some way to stay in touch should something happen. Besides,” He offers you a smile. “If I get this job then we won’t have to worry about saving our minutes.” 

“True.” You return his smile. “Just be careful. I can live without a roof over my head, but I can’t live without my dad.” 

“Same goes for you.” With that he heads out the door. Once he’s gone you make sure to relock it. You always hated staying home alone in the apartment, especially at night. It creeps you out beyond logical comprehension. To keep your mind off of the unexplainable thumps and creaks of the building you retrieve the only book you own. It’s an old book with faded pictures and yellowed paper, but it’s one you’ve had since you were young and it brought happy memories of your mom reading it to you at bedtime. Yes, your fairytale book always puts you at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> Maurice(Belle's father in Beauty and the Beast) appears in the ABC television series here taking on the role as a monarch. His Storybrooke counterpart is _Moe_ French. 
> 
>  
> 
> Gaston is the 'hero' of the village in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Since in this fic Larry takes on Gaston's role(roughly) I made Gaston Larry's last name. (Was thinking about making it his first name but it seemed to obvious and cliché as well as went against the more modern setting)


	2. One Hell of a Party

Beauty and the Devil   
Chapter 2: One Hell of a Party

_“Here’s where she meets Prince Charming but she won’t discover that it’s him until chapter 3.” –Belle (Disney’s Beauty and the Beast)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harsh winter wind whips against the car as Moe practically crawls on his way. He dares not go any faster. The forecast had predicted a bad snow storm and he had planned for it, which is why he’s leaving tonight for a job interview he has the next morning the city over. However, he never imagined the storm would be THIS bad. He struggles to stay on the road, if he’s even still driving on one that is. If a bus was touching his front bumper he doubts he’d be able to see it in the complete white out. The radio stopped working hours ago, and all his attempts of getting ahold of you failed due to the storm. All technology aside from the car’s engine died out or is useless in this blizzard. 

He hasn’t seen another car since the radio died out and he realizes his fear of getting lost has come to be. Landmarks, roads, and people have all but vanished into the white snowy abbeys. Moe stops the car, but makes sure to keep it running. He opens the door and gets out just enough to try to get a better look around. Moe struggles to see though the thick, wild snow. Though the white blanket he makes out the shape of a tall tree, then another, and another. The more he looks around the more trees he spots surrounding him like faint phantoms. 

From within the tree’s, just beyond his vision, a low animalistic growl is heard thought he howling wind. Whatever it is, it’s big, close and knows he’s there. Shivering both from the bitter cold and fear, Moe quickly gets back in his car and locks the door just as a large shadowy figure the size of a large bear emerges slowly from the trees; its blood red eyes glowing in the storm like the taillights of a car. Moe puts the car in reverse and quickly backs away from the beast. 

Behind the creature, more sets of angry red eyes emerge from within the woods. Unnatural snarls and growls echo though out the tree’s and Moe doesn’t waste any time in putting the car in drive and making a U-turn. From his rearview mirror he can make out the monstrous red glow of many eyes as the creatures give way and chase after him. They’re much faster than any bear, faster than any animal that Moe can think of. 

He drives blindly though the woods, almost crashing into tree’s thanks to the low visibility the still raging storm is causing. The monsters chasing behind him start to slowly close the distance between them and the car. The sound of metal is heard when one of the creatures bites the back bumper and rips it right off the car. Then, in an instant, when Moe is sure the things are going to get him, the woods end and although the storm still rages on, the visibility is slightly better. 

Looking back, Moe stares at the horde of red eyes all watching him, none dare to leave the woods, even if it means they may have a meal tonight. A deep sigh of relief passes through his lips. After putting more distance between him, the woods, and the unnatural creatures that dwell within, Moe realizes that before him in the middle of the expansive clearing surrounded by the woods, sits a large gated castle-like mansion. 

Seeking shelter from the storm and possibly the use of a phone, Moe pulls up to the gate. As he steps out and approaches the black, iron gates Moe’s hopes start to die. The mansion, though one of the largest buildings Moe has ever seen with what looked like five floors, possibly six, is dark and run down. The pale white bricks are like that of their apartment building minus the graffiti. Some windows are shattered causing the tattered, faded blue inside drapes to blow out in the wind, as if they are desperately trying to escape the decaying building. Other windows on the lower floors are boarded up as if to stop anyone from entering more then to block out the cold. The windows on the top floor had twisted black bars over them that matched the iron gate that enclosed the building and the yard. The stone steps and railings leading up to the house are chipped and in some places have lost the battle against time and have crumbled away altogether. 

With no other option, Moe carefully makes his way up to the front door completely unaware that he is being watched though a window on the top floor by a figure lurking in the shadows. 

“Hello?” Moe calls out knocking repeatedly on one of the two large worn doors. “Please is anyone there? I got lost in the storm and was chased by…well I don’t really know what they were. Can I use your phone; I need to get a hold of my daughter, please.” Moe continues to pound on the door desperate for an answer. 

The door slowly opens to reveal no one; as if the house is inviting him in on its own accord. “Hello?” Moe cautiously calls out once more before slowly stepping inside. The interior of the mansion is only in slightly better shape than the exterior. The wooden floors are loose causing some to stick up and others have fallen down to the basement below creating holes in the floor. Pictures and portraits of various sizes and subjects seem as if they are hanging onto the walls for dear life by thick, elegantly detailed frames that one might find framing artwork one would find in a museum. 

It’s not hard to imagine what the place was no doubt once like long ago before it deteriorated into its current state. Nothing about the house is modern; rather it’s older, more Victorian like. There isn’t a single light bulb or electrical outlet in sight. Instead numerous candlesticks with half used up unlit candles and waterfalls of dried wax are scattered around generously from small tables to mounts on the walls. It’s obvious that someone very important had lived here years, even centuries ago. Now, everything in sight is tickly coated in dust and cobwebs. 

Walking in a little further, Moe catches sight of a flickering warm light limiting from one of the rooms to the right. “Hello?” He peaks his head into the room and discovers it to be a sort of lounge. An old fashioned couch sits in the middle of the room with a tattered sheet over it. Beyond it, on the far wall, is a large fireplace with a warm dancing fire that warms the room. Still shivering from the cold outside, Moe wearily walks over to stand before the fire. 

He allows himself to relax slightly happy to be warm, well warmer than he was. As he warms himself, the feeling of being watched floods his senses sending a ping of fear through him. Turning around, he half expects to see one of the creatures from the woods standing behind him. He does discover a beast; however it’s not as fearsome as his imagination told him it would be. There, curled up on one end of the couch is a white German Shepherd. It’s baby blue eyes staring up at him with what looked like surprise and curiosity. 

“You really scared me boy. Trying to stay warm to?” Moe relaxed and found himself smiling at the dog. “Do you live here or did you get lost like I did?” He reaches out and pets the dog’s soft snow white fur. Finally, the dog stretches and yawns before standing and jumps off the couch. The dog wags its tail contently as it stares up at Moe. Perhaps it was lonely and is happy for some sort of companionship. Then again, it could just be waiting here for its master. After all, someone had to have lit the fire and it’s not like dogs can. 

“Where’s your owner at boy?” Moe asks the dog. 

Not surprising the dog simply continues to stare at him with a slight tilt of its head. Suddenly the dog’s ears perk up and it looks up as if it hears something on the floor above. A low growl leaves it. Its head continues to look up but moves as if it’s following something. Warning bells start to go off in Moe’s head and an inner panic begins to build itself. Suddenly the fire goes out which does nothing to help Moe’s nerves. 

The dog suddenly snaps its head to the first floor in the direction of the hallway that the lounge meets. It bares its fangs and continues to growl lowly, not taking its eyes off that spot. Fear courses through Moe and he decides it best to leave the house and try to drive back through the woods. Perhaps since the storm has let up some he can find the correct road and avoid the monsters that had chased him last time. However in order to get to the front door he has to go back down the hallway, the same hallway the dog is growling at. 

Not having a choice and fearing to stay any longer in the abandoned mansion, Moe creeps as quietly as he can to the doorway. Looking down the hall he can see the still open front door. Up the hall however, is shrouded in shadows and hides whatever it is the dog sees as a threat. The feeling of being watched once again fills Moe only this time he knows it’s not a dog. As his eyes adjust to the darkness a horrid figure immerges from the dark shadows. The figure is tall and devilish looking with blue leathery skin, a pitch black face, hands and feet. Fingers and toes are tipped with black pointed claws that seem like they could easily cut down anything in their way. Its teeth are pointed and fang-like that reminds him of a shark’s. The top of his head could perhaps resemble thick, silver rounded horns. However, the most intimidating feature of this fearsome monster is its eyes. The whites are glowing neon blue with cat eye iris’ which are a lighter shade blue. Those soul stealing eyes, Moe realizes, are the eyes of a devil. 

In an instant Moe turns to run out the door and he nearly makes it only to have the doors slam themselves shut inches from his freedom. His heart jumps to his throat when he realizes he is now trapped in the devil’s house. His heart pounding in his ears, darkness consumes him when he faints. He’s only vaguely aware of voices conversing before he completely loses consciousness. 

Eyes shoot open and Moe quickly sits, and stands up. What happened? He remembers the devil and some voices but nothing more. Scanning the cold, dark, room he’s in Moe quickly comes to two conclusions. One, he’s still in the devil’s house. And two, he’s in some sort of concrete cell in the basement. He can look up to the first floor though the holes where the floorboards were missing. Trying to open the prison cell proves to be futile. It’s locked and locked well. 

Now what is he going to do? What can he do? He’s lost in the middle of nowhere trapped in a house that belongs to the devil surrounded by a demon filled forest. He can’t even call anyone because the storm is so bad. Wait….perhaps; maybe, he can get a call to go through. The storm had seemed to let up before the devil had shown itself. Moe reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. The battery was flashing warning that it’s going to die any second. But hope had seemed to show him mercy. Unlike in the storm, he now had one bar. 

If he was going to do this it couldn’t wait. His phone could die any second. Scrolling through the short list of contacts he reaches your cell number and hits call. 

“Dad?” You answer, worry clear in your voice. He shouldn’t have made it to the other city yet so if he’s calling that means something isn’t right. 

“Listen to me, my phone’s dying I don’t have much time.” Moe says rushed. 

“Dad? I can barely hear you. You keep breaking up.” 

“I got lost in the storm. Don’t come find me, call the police. There are demons in the woods. I’m trapped in the devil’s house. I fear that this maybe goodbye and if so know that I love you.” Just as the last words leave Moe’s lips, his phone dies. He can only hope that you’ll stay safe and that the police will find him before he freezes to death in the cell.


	3. Insane Buffon

Beauty and the Devil  
Chapter 3: Insane Buffon

_“How can you read this? There’s no pictures.” -Gaston (Disney’s Beauty and the Beast)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ringing disturbs you from your nap. Sitting up on the uncomfortable, hard, couch your sleepy eyes fall to your phone which is resting next to the couch on the floor. Reaching down you grab ahold of the device and gaze at the small screen to see it display your dad’s name. “Dad?” Your voice is full of worry. He shouldn’t have made it to the other city yet so if he’s calling that means something isn’t right. 

“Listen…m…dying…on’t…muc…ime.” Your dad says rushed. 

“Dad? I can barely hear you. You keep breaking up.” 

“…lo…he…orm. Do…ome…in…e. …ere…in…th…ds. ...ouse. …ear th…ood… …I…ve…yo.” Your dad’s broken voice suddenly comes to a halt when the line goes dead. Frantically you try repeatedly to call him back only to have it go straight to his voice mail. 

Your heart fills with worry and you bite your lip not even realizing your still holding your phone to your ear. Your mind repeats his broken message over and over trying to pick up on its meaning. Searching for any words you can make out. 

_“…Lost…the storm. …come find me. …in the woods. …house. …fear…goodbye…love you.”_

A heavy frown forms on your lips and you finally remove your phone from your ear. He must have gotten lost in the storm. Is he okay? Better question, where is he? He mentioned some woods right? Rushing over to the door, you pull your boots on and grab your coat and scarf. You didn’t plan on going out at all tonight due to the storm, but you’re too worried for your dad to just sit safely at home and do nothing. You know what it’s like to lose a parent, and you refuse to let that happen a second time. It also doesn’t help in the least bit that you have a bad feeling about this. 

First things first, you need a car and a map. Both of which you are lacking in. However you do know someone who possesses both. Unfortunately at this time of night the only place she could be is at work. Her work isn’t far and you’ll have no trouble talking to her. The problem however, is where she works. You can only hope that you can get in and get out before the bastard notices you. 

Double checking to make sure you have your apartment key you release the mass of locks on the door before opening it and stepping out into the dim hallway a shiver escapes you when a cold draft of icy wind dances past as if to discourage you from venturing outside tonight. You shove your key into the lock on your apartment door and turn it. Assured that it’s locked and that you won’t return to find that the little you own has been stolen; you start on your journey to Ann’s work place. 

Your pace is quick as you race down the flights of stairs to the first floor. Suddenly, six steps from the ground floor, you fall forward off balance and tumble down the last few steps before coming to a halt on your butt. Stupid steps and their uneven surfaces. Stupid concrete flooring. You stand with a wince not even caring that you probably look like an idiot grabbing your butt in pain. 

Oh yeah, that’s going to be sore in the morning. For right now though your dad is lost in some woods and may be in danger. That thought helps you forget about the throbbing pain in your backside and you continue to rush on your way; however this time you pay more attention to your footing going down the front steps of your apartment building and out onto the creepy, dirty streets where you make a right, heading deeper and deeper into the unpleasant side of town. Then again, it’s not like where you’re at now is exactly sunshine and rainbows. 

Your eyes constantly shift from shadow to shadow, searching the darkest places as you walk for anything that could do you harm. Now is not the time to be out. The characters lurking around in the day, as horrible and wicked as they are, even run and hide when night falls knowing that once the day had ended and the sun has shown its last rays of light, that’s when the true nefarious crowd emerges like cockroaches from the depths of this god for shaken place. 

To say that any if the steps you take might be your last is anything but an exaggeration in this hellish place. Most children are put to sleep each night by a soft lullaby. But here, the only lullaby that most of the kids around here ever hear is only sung by gunshots echoing throughout the street followed by sirens. You doubt there is any place more deathly terrifying then the streets you are currently walking upon. Shadows quickly move in broken windows, snow crunches in quick intervals as if someone is running for their life. Then again, they very well may be. 

You can’t tell if the howling carried through the air is the wind or someone’s dying breath. Monstrous people who murder simply for their own pleasure, slavers who sell off the unsuspecting people they lure in and catch so that they can earn a few quick bucks while their victims are sentenced to a live of misery which will no doubt end with their demise, a death that most would beg for, for years in a desperate attempt to escape their nightmare. Drug dealers who won’t think twice about killing anyone who watched them sell off their poison to their desperate, addicted victims, rapists who stalk the shadows looking for their pleasures wherever an opportunity may present itself, not caring if comes from an innocent mother or even child. These are the demons that stalk this hell of a place. 

In the distance you can see the bright pink lights illuminating the inky street around it. You’re not sure to be relieved knowing you won’t be walking back or disgusted by having to enter the place to talk to Ann. Outside a few women stand wearing a few thin strips of fabric, so much make up they would make a clown jealous and heals so high it’s one of the mysteries of the universe that they haven’t broken their ankles. 

Despite their appearance and ‘profession’ a part of you can’t help but to feel for them. How many were like you? Who were up to their eyes in debt with no hope of ever paying off? How many of them were forced into working here so that their families weren’t thrown out onto these unforgiving streets? How many did that bastard Larry con into working here? Most importantly, how long can you and your dad hold out against the perverted jerk before you to are forced to work here at Larry’s ‘respectable business’? 

Hopefully you can find your dad in time to get him to his interview. If he does get that job then you’ll never have to worry about seeing the bright pink ‘Love Planet’ sign again. Some of the girls outside smile at you and you’re not entirely sure if it’s an apologetic smile for you having to enter such a place or if they’re just working and seeing if you’re willing to hire them and toss a few ones their way. You offer a small smile, avoid eye contact and push open the doors walking inside. Note to self, wash hands at earliest conviniance….in acid. You may also want to say goodbye to your shoes after this as well because you’re pretty sure whatever substance is making them stick to the floor isn’t spilled soda pop. 

Your scrunch your nose at the putrid mixed smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol and….nope, you don’t even want to think about the third smell that has overrun the place. Loud music pounds so loudly that you can barely even hear yourself think. How Ann works here and doesn’t lose her hearing is a mystery. Front and enter at the far side of the building is a large stage with a pole at each end and one in the middle. Currently said pols are occupied by, more than half naked, girls doing…nope not going to look, don’t want to see. None of the three girls are Ann so you quickly avert your eyes. Quickly glancing around you don’t see her at any of the tables or booths scattered around which means she’s either working the bar area tonight, or is currently seeing a ‘client’. 

Careful not to touch anything, lest you have to cut your hand off, you make your way to the bar that runs along the length of the right wall. Your eyes constantly scan for Ann in the dim light. Your feet stop dead in their tracks and dread fills your chest. There, sitting backwards at the bar to observe the show on the stage, is Larry. Maybe he hasn’t seen you yet. Your best bet is to try to tiptoe though the crowds to the other side of the building and ask one of the girls about Ann’s whereabouts. If luck is with you then you can see Ann and avoid Larry seeing you here. 

Luck must despise you. Just as you turn to carry out your plan, Larry’s revolting eyes lock onto you. After taking a swig of his drink he sets the empty glass on the bar and walks through the crowd head held tall with pride and a slimy smirk on his lips. Perhaps you can act like you didn’t see him and try to find Ann? No, it’s useless. He’ll just hunt you down wherever she tries to hide you. After all he does kinda own the place. So, you stand your ground and prepare for a conversation that will undoubtedly make you wish you had a barf bag. 

“Well, well, it looks like Christmas has come early. I can only assume that you came all this way looking for me. Miss my gorgeous face or did you reconsider my offer?” Larry is clearly proud that you’re standing in the vary place you refused to work at. 

“Like hell I reconsidered and your face makes a pile of shit look like it could run for Miss America. I’m only here because I’m looking for a friend.” You’re not sure if your urge to punch him in the face or throw up on his shoes is stronger. “A friend huh?” The snarky bastard has the balls to slide his bony arm over your shoulders. “I can be good company. To prove it I’ll even let your little attitude you’ve had all day slide. So to show you just how good of company I can be how about I take you to a nice cozy room in the back where we ca-“ 

“There you are.” Ann, like an angel sent down to save you hops on over and loops her arm around yours pulling you from her boss’ grasp. “I had asked her to come by to help me with a wardrobe malfunction. I’d hate to steal her from you but the triplets will need the outfits for their next performance.” Ann lies. 

Larry turns his gaze to you clearly annoyed by Ann’s interruption. “We’ll continue our conversation later. It’s a promise.” 

Ann wastes no time scurrying the two of you away from her boss and into her private room in the back. The room is dimly lit with only a couch, table and large bed. One of the walls and ceiling are covered in reflective, mirror tiles and you do your best to try not to think what goes on here. 

“How can you stand working for him?” You question as Ann finds the light switch of which you are thankful to not have to squint to see. “I can’t.” Ann freely admits. “But I don’t really have a choice. It’s either this or out on the streets. Anyways, I’m sure you wouldn’t be here unless you had to. Something up?” 

Your lips immediately turn into a worried frown. “It’s my dad. He left earlier tonight to make sure he got to a job interview in the next city by tomorrow. He was worried he wouldn’t make it if he left early tomorrow due to the snow storm. I just got a call from him. The line kept breaking up and I could barely hear him but I think something bad has happened.” 

“Calm down, take a breath.” Ann attempts to calm you. Are you sure he didn’t just call to let you know he got to the city okay?” 

You shake your head. “With the storm as bad as it is then there’s no way he’d get there by now. All I got from when he called was ‘lost in the storm, come find me, woods’, and something about a house. I was wondering if you have a map and a car I could borrow to try to track him down. 

“Hold tight a second.” Ann opens the door and disappears out into the back hallway. As you wait you notice the triplets, Claudia, Laura, and Paula, pass by. Them, unlike the rest of the girls in this place, you don’t feel sorry for. They practically throw themselves all over Larry and seem to think he’s some sort of hero for giving all these poor girls a place to work their debt off instead of simply throwing them out onto the streets. Ann reentering the room breaks your train of thought. She makes her way over to the table, one you make sure not to accidently touch, and lays out a large map. “Jimmy at the bar had one.” 

You scan the map until you find the route your dad was supposed to take. “If this is the road he took then he must have gotten more lost then I thought. There are no woods by it. If fact, I don’t see any woods.” 

“There’s no way he could have gotten lost way over here could he?” Ann points out a secluded patch of green on the map indicating it to be a wooded or forest area. 

“But that’s in the middle of nowhere. It has to be two, even three hours off the middle of the route he was supposed to take. I don’t even see any roads leading there.” 

“Perhaps the roads were too small to put on the map? Like a one lane country road? It may be in the middle of nowhere but if he said he was lost in some woods then this would be the closest place. How long was he gone?” 

“Four maybe five hours?” You guesstimate. 

“With the storm then the time table would add up to him being here.” Ann taps her polished pink nail on the green shaded area on the map. 

“Then that’s where I have to go.” You have to help your dad. You refuse to let him slip through your fingers like your mom did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:
> 
>  
> 
> Maurice(Belle's father in Beauty and the Beast) appears in the ABC television series here taking on the role as a monarch. His Storybrooke counterpart is Moe French. 
> 
>  
> 
> Gaston is the 'hero' of the village in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Since in this fic Larry takes on Gaston's role(roughly) I made Gaston Larry's last name. (Was thinking about making it his first name but it seemed to obvious and cliché as well as went against the more modern setting) 
> 
>  
> 
> The Triplets appear in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. They are three girls from Belle's village that are all in love with Gaston(In this story they are in love with Larry who represents Gaston). They're actual names are: Claudia who wears a red dress, Laura who wears a yellow dress, and Paula who wears a green dress.


	4. Foolishness

Beauty and the Devil   
Chapter 4: Foolishness

_“It’ll turn out all right in the end. You’ll see. –Miss Potts (Disney’s Beauty and the Beast)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“I’ll have Janet cover for me while I’m gone.” Ann pulls out a piece of paper and writes down the directions needed from the map. 

“Are you sure it’ll be okay for you to come with? As much as I hate this place and Larry, I’d hate it if you ended up getting fired and forced out onto the streets because of me.” You admit. 

“It’ll be fine so long as she agrees and Larry doesn’t catch me sneaking out.” She smiles like there’s nothing in the world to worry about. She hands you the slip of paper as well as the map. “Wait here for a minute while I go ask her. She should be fine with it since she owes me for tending to one of our more temperamental costumers the other day.” 

You watch Ann disappear back out the door. You take the time to neatly fold up the map and place it and the written directions in your pocket. Just as you finish Ann reappears with a grin on her face. “Everything’s set. Now we just have to ninja our way out. My car’s parked out back but since the door has been broken for weeks we have to leave through the front. Just keep your head down and pray that Larry is too distracted by the triplets show to notice us. 

You follow Ann out of her room and back into the crowded club. There are too many people to locate Larry in hopes of avoiding him. All eyes are locked on the triples nearly naked bodies as they twirl and dance around the poles on stage. Whistles and cheers grow loud enough to be heard over the booming music. Eyes locked on your target, the front door, you and Ann push your way through the crowds. 

“Let me go.” Ann’s complaint reaches your ears when you are feet from the door. Turning back to face her you spot Larry; his slimy hand gripped tightly around her wrist. 

“Where do you think you’re off to my little runaway whore?” Larry sneers. “You have guests to entertain. Walk out now and I’ll make sure that all the clubs in town won’t hire you. Then when you’re freezing your tight ass off outside you can look back with regret. However I am a caring boss. I’ll forgive your little moment of stupidity and allow you to continue to work and board here. In exchange all I require is some ‘personal time’. Just you, me and perhaps Janet.” 

You want so badly to break his arm off, grab Ann, runaway and never come back. To save her from this hell. But if you do then what? She’ll be out of work and you know that Larry’s threat is more than just talk. She won’t be able to find work anywhere and very well may end up dying on the streets; or worse. As much of a hell this place is, it’s far better than the cold world outside. 

Ann manages to tug away from Larry’s grasp but doesn’t move, instead only turning to look at you from the short distance. She offers you a smile. It’s supposed to be reassuring. A comforting smile from a friend to tell you that everything will be okay. But you can see through it easily. Behind that smile is a deep ocean of sorrow. 

“Don’t worry.” Ann tosses you her car keys. “There’s a flashlight in the glove box. Go find your dad, he needs you.” 

You open your mouth to thank her but don’t get the chance. Larry literally drags Ann through the crowd towards the back rooms. Emptiness fills you but you shake it off and don’t dwell on it. Ann is right. Right now, your dad is counting on you. With that thought at the front of your mind you quickly walk out the door. 

Outside you are once again greeted by the whores that are strutting around out front. Weren’t there four of them before? Now there are only three. You try not to dwell on thoughts that could have happened to the poor woman during the short time you were inside. You round the building, making sure you keep an eye on the shadows where someone could easily conceal themselves. 

You walk through the parking lot behind Love Planet and find Ann’s blue car parked near the end of the second row. You jam her key into the keyhole and unlock it. You’re quick to close the door and lock yourself safely inside. You’ve heard stories of girls leaving this place after a long night of work. They get to their cars and just as they unlock them they are attacked. You don’t know if they were killed, raped, sold as slaves or possibly all three. Regardless you really don’t want to find out. 

You start the car and turn the heat up as high as it will go hoping that it won’t take too long to warm up. The headlights flicker on to reveal two people between the cars parked in the row ahead of you. Well you found the missing whore and by the looks of it she’s going to get decent pay tonight. It’s actually a mystery that they haven’t set off the car alarm yet considering what they’re doing to the side of it with all the rocking. 

You quickly avert your eyes and pull out of the space. Just as you reach the road sure enough, as if on cue, a car alarm goes off behind you. You shake your head, mildly wondering if the car even belonged to the man and whore number four. If not, the poor owner may want to invest in a new one altogether. 

You follow the directions Ann wrote down on the note through the city. Although it’s still snowing, it has let up considerably. To help ward off unwanted thoughts of all the possible horrible ways you could find your dad one you reach the woods you turn on the radio. The music does the trick and you find your nerves start to relax as time ticks by and the scenery around you changes slowly from city to countryside. 

After a few hours you come to a stop at a four way intersection in the middle that might as well be in the middle of nowhere. The road running to the left and right is only slightly visible beneath the layers of snow and you’re slightly surprised that Ann’s car has managed to get you this far considering how deep the white fluff is. The road straight ahead however might as well be nonexistent. Unlike the paved road you’re on, the road ahead you guess must me a narrow dirt road. If it weren’t for the stop sign facing down it you wouldn’t have even of thought it a road at all. 

You look around to confirm that there are no cars around and take the time to pull out the map to see exactly how far you are from the wooded area. Forced to squint your eyes in the darkness of Ann’s car you are just able to make out not only where you are but where your destination is. By the looks of it the unnamed wooded area should be a mile or two down the invisible dirt road ahead of you. 

Tucking the map back into your pocket you double check for cars, of which there are still none in any direction as far as your eyes can see, and pull forwards onto the suppose dirt road. The snow on the narrow road is much, much deeper than it was on the paved road and you can physically feel Ann’s car struggle through it. You get a few yards up the road, which really might as well be a wide path, before the engine dies with an exhausted groan. 

“Shit.” You mutter to yourself while attempting to restart the car. The car screeches and hisses with every key turn but refuses to start. Great, you came all this way to save your poor lost dad and now you’re just as stranded out here as he is. You pull out you cellphone and are about to try to call your dad once more. A large frustrated frown sets upon your features when the small screen displays the words ‘No Service.’ 

You shove your phone back into your pocket grumbling in annoyance. The way you see it you have two options. One, you stay put and hope that someone that’s not a mass murder happens to pass by and help you out; yeah, not to appealing. The second option however isn’t much better but it does beat just sitting and waiting for someone who may not show up all the while you freeze to death in your car. 

You reach over to the passenger side and pull open the glove box. Inside, just like Ann had said, sits a yellow and black flashlight. You flip the switch and are pleased when a decent beam of light shoots out if it. Double checking to make sure you Ann’s keys are secured in your pocket you step out into the darkness of the flat countryside, lock the car, shut the door and head down the path in search of your dad. 

The snow is so deep it comes up to just below your knees making it hard to walk and steals more and more of your warmth with each step. Out here in the wide open there aren’t any buildings or trees to break the wind that seems dead set to make your self-assigned mission hell. You fight back a shiver and can feel your fingers quickly becoming numb around the flashlight they try so dearly to keep holding onto. It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t for the bitterness of the wind. Sure the darkness and knee deep snow aren’t exactly a wish come true, but they’re bearable. 

You’re not entirely sure if you’re relived or terrified once you finally manage to make it to the tree line of the wooded area. Sure the thick woods will provide you with much needed shelter from the wind and the snow isn’t as deep thanks to the tree’s catching a lot of the snow but something just seems…off. The woods are dark, darker then you would expect them to be. You half expect some guy covered in blood and wielding a chainsaw to emerge from it like in a horror movie. 

You just stand there, hesitant to enter to ominous woods. This is stupid. You’re out here acting like a scared five year old while your dad is in there waiting for you, his only hope, to find and get him out of there. That thought is like a punch from reality. Putting on your big girl pants you take a deep breath to calm your nerves and head into the woods. 

To say that the mass of trees is far more frightening on the inside then the outside is a huge understatement. Fear fills you and you debate on turning back. No, you can’t. Your dad needs you. You take a deep breath and start to hum softly to calm your nerves. The wind howls loudly as it rushes through and past the seemingly endless pine trees; at least you hope that that’s the wind. It rustles branches and blows snow down from the treetops. The thick dark clouds fill the night sky and hide the moon and its light from the world below. You’re thankful that Ann had an emergency flashlight in her car for right now it is the only thing that dares to emit light in this dark place. 

As you wonder further and further into the forest like woods you stop humming when you are hit with a sudden wall of smell carried to you by the wind. The smell is so putrid you resist the strong urge to gag. Though the stench is distinct you can’t openly name what it smells like. You decide to follow the smell, wondering if it could lead you closer to your dad. So far, there haven’t been any signs that he’s been here. 

The retched air that you are forced to fill your lungs with only intensifies as you draw closer and closer to its source. As you walk, the light of your flashlight hits something partially covered in snow leaning against a tree. On the tree above the unknown mass are what seems to be marking. Perhaps it’s a sign from your dad? Like an arrow pointing in the direction he went or something. 

You try to make them out as you approach closer however you quickly realize that the marking are not what you hoped they’d be. Instead of a message from your dad the markings turn out to be claw marks that have been carved into the bark of the frozen tree. Judging by the size of the marks whatever made them was large, very large and very powerful. Scared, you resume your soft hum but only get a few notes out before stopping when you turn your attention to the mass beneath the tree. Your eyes widen and your body freezes in place not daring to move an inch. Sitting against the tree is the corpse of a man. Although you are relieved that it’s not your dad, the sight is a gruesome one. 

The man’s face is contorted on pure, untainted horror; lifeless eyes still wide open as if even in death he is too scared to close them. His body, or what’s left of it, appears to have been eaten by wild animals bone and all leaving only pieces of tattered clothing behind. Whatever had left the claw marks on the tree had gotten this poor soul. You guess that he had been chased and attempted to climb the tree to get away from whatever had done this to him. But clearly he was to slow; either that or his hunter could climb. 

Behind you snow crunches under weight. You don’t think; you don’t have the chance to. Before you know it your legs are running as fast as they can away from the poor man and whatever had made that noise behind you. It could have been your dad for all you know but seeing as how not much snow covered the corpse that man wasn’t dead for very long. 

Although you don’t hear anything chasing after you, your mind tells you otherwise. You run blindly as frightened tears fall from your eyes and threaten to freeze on your cheeks. Your chest heaves, breaths coming out in large pants. The cold winter air hurts your lungs but you ignore it; the image of the dead man still at the front of your mind. 

One minute you’re running for your life, the next you’re eating a face full of snow. You quickly sit up and grab the flashlight that had been tossed from your hand when you tripped. You shine the light behind you to see what you had tripped over. The light reflects off the metal of a car’s back bumper. You can’t fight the shiver of fear that runs up and down your spine. The middle of the bumper is crushed and covered in deep teeth marks. 

What animal could have torn a whole bumper off a car?! Your heart threatens to jump out of your throat and runaway when a growl echoes through the pine woods. You follow your footprints in the snow with your flashlight and immediately regret doing so. Only a few yards back standing in prints that you had made only seconds before is a large black shadow creature the size of a bear if not bigger. It’s piercing blood red eyes stare at your hungrily. 

It doesn’t break eye contact from you as it opens its huge mouth that reminds you of a black void filled with layers and layers of large jagged teeth. There is no doubt that this thing could eat you whole. Hell, with a mouth that big it could probably eat a horse whole without leaving any evidence behind. 

Movement on either side of you gains your attention as four, no five, more identical creatures emerge from the lightless frozen woods. You are standing and running for your dear life, body shaking with pure fear, before you can even think to do so. Images of the man’s corpse fill your mind. Those things, those monsters were the ones who killed him. They had to be and now they’re after you. You’re going to die. You’re going to die just like that man. Your dad’s probably already dead. You would rather cuddle with Larry then be eaten by those things. 

Your mind is so focused on escaping, on surviving this nightmare that you don’t even notice the woods coming to a halt until you find yourself standing in a large clearing. Fear in your eyes you glance back only to realize that the monsters have stopped at the woods edge. They snarl and growl out in hunger and anger like an invisible wall is keeping them from leaving the tree line. 

Tears still running freely down your face you turn and look out across the clearing. It is indeed large, so large in fact that you can only just make out the woods on the other side. What gains your attention and brings your thoughts back to your dad is the large mansion that sits on the southwestern side of the clearing. The seemingly abandoned mansion is surrounded by a tall black iron fence. All doubt leaves you. Your dad is in there waiting for you. This has to be the house he was talking about. You take a deep breath, keep an eye on the woods edge should those monsters change their mind decide to chase after you, and start towards the mansion once again humming a soft melody.


	5. Heartwarming Family Reunion

Beauty and the Devil  
Chapter 5: Heartwarming Family Reunion

_“We’re together now. Everything’s going to be fine. You’ll see.” –Belle (Disney’s Beauty and the Beast_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You exhale a deep breath relieved to be out of the cold and inside. Sure, it’s not exactly any warmer inside the mansion but at least it eliminates the wind and now there is an actual barrier of some sort between you and the hungry monster things that dwell in the surrounding pine woods. On your way inside you passed by your dad’s car which sat inside the fenced in yard. Much to your disappointment his car was empty and cold. However that only confirms that your dad is in fact here. 

The mansion has a haunted beauty to it, you quickly realize as you take a few steps further inside. Your heart fills with sorrow while you look around at the thick coating of dust covering tables, paintings, candlesticks as well as everything else. You imagine that if the house was capable of having one feeling it would be loneliness. To be placed in such an isolated area, hidden away by a dark pine forest; by the looks of things this place was once, very long ago, beautiful and well taken care of. The decorations of gold that cling to the walls and detailed hand carved furniture tell a story of their own. 

Someone rich and very important once lived here. It must have been centuries ago for the lack of anything modern and electrical and the extensive placement of candles. The room serves its function well. Being the first room one would walk into and gain a fist impression the once shinning decorations and expensive taste would instantly tell anyone that whoever owned this house was important and a powerful member of society. You have no doubts that the rest of the mansion is decorated in the same fashion. 

But what, you wonder, could have happened that drove the occupants away and left this once pristine, gorgeous place to rot. You very well may already have your answer; those things in the woods. Maybe the last residents didn’t run away and leave this place. Perhaps they never got the chance to and were instead slaughtered by those monsters. A shiver runs up your spine at the thought. 

Passing through the room you and into a hallway across from the doors you entered, you flinch with every creak that the old wooden floors moan out. A tension fills the air like thick city smog. 

‘You shouldn’t be here. You need to leave while you still can.’ A quiet voice echoes deep in your mind. But you can’t just turn tail and run. Your dad is in here somewhere and you need to find him. As you make your way oh so slowly down the narrow, hallway, your flashlight gripped in your hand so hard you can almost hear the plastic cracking, you notice that there are holes in the floor; places where either the floorboards are missing or had rotted away to dust. You can’t help but to wonder how sturdy the boards you’re walking on are. Knowing how your luck has been all night you are very likely to fall through into the dark abyss of the basement below. 

The floor creaks and moans but manages to hold your weight well enough. You come to a stop when you reach a dark room with a dusty fireplace and an old couch with a dingy sheet over it to keep it clean. The light of your flashlight sweeps through the room. There are no signs your dad was here; perhaps he’s deeper in the house in an attempt to find some warmth from the bitter cold? 

Turning your flashlight further down the black void of a hallway and take a step but freeze as still as a statue when a soft rustling noise comes from the room next to you. Hesitantly you turn towards the sound and with shaky hand lift your flashlight letting its beam illuminate the room once more. 

“Dad?” You call out. Sure if every horror movie you ever watched is an example, then calling out to see if someone is there is a horrible choice and usually is right before the monster attacks. However between all of the creaky floor boards you walked on and having already flashed your light in the room once any monster would already have been alerted to your presence. 

The beam of light shakes unsteadily with your hands as fear courses through you; there is no reply, but then you weren’t really expending one. Perhaps it’s just a mouse or something? After all this is a very old house and it’s in the middle of a forest with all of its doors and windows either open to the elements outside or poorly boarded up. You would actually be surprised if there weren’t any small animals seeking shelter here; perhaps even hiding from the monsters that lurk in the surrounding woods. 

Once more you turn your attention back down the hallway. You manage to only take a single step when the noise once again sounds from the room next to you. The feeling of being watched fills you to your very bones and a shiver runs down your spine. In an instant you spin around expecting a multitude of horrific things to be standing there ready to make sure you never leave this house alive. 

Relief floods you like a tidal wave at the sight before you. On your long list of possible things you would discover staring back at you, this wasn’t one of them. Sitting on the floor a few feet within the room from where you stand is a dog; a white German Shepard. His blue eyes stare up at you with surprise and he tilts his head slightly in curiosity. 

“You scared the hell out of me boy.” Your voice is barely above a whisper as you breathe a relieved sigh. 

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen my dad have you boy?” You don’t expect any sort of response but as if to prove you wrong, the dog stands and walks past you out into the hallway towards the direction you had planned to go. It pauses and looks back at you when it realizes you aren’t following. With not many other options, you follow the dog, if anything else than for the small comfort of not being alone in this creepy mansion. 

The dog leads you down the hallway and you note that everything seems to get darker and creepier the further into the house you venture. Shadows cast by your brave little flashlight seem to shape into monstrous creatures created by your imagination. In order to prevent yourself from turning tail and running out of this accursed place you keep at the front of your mind why you are here to start with. You’re dad needs you and you will not abandon him; especially when you are so close to reaching him. 

Besides, once you do find him you’ll have a new problem; those things in the woods. When you were running from them you had tripped over a car bumper. When you investigated your dad’s car before heading into this old house you didn’t fail to notice that the back bumper on his car was missing. You have no doubts that it was the very same one. Which means that even if the two of you are able to drive out of this nightmarish place, your dad’s car will offer little to no protection against the shadow creatures that lurk within the dark pine woods. With no phone service out here you can’t even call the police or someone for help. In that way, you’re kind of happy that Ann didn’t come with you. She would only have been put in danger as you and your dad currently are. 

The white dog leads you though various halls and rooms to a narrow creaky wooden staircase that seems to lead down into a pitch black bottomless abyss. Thoughts of the monsters in the woods flash in your mind. What if one of them is down there watching, waiting for you to stroll right on down and into its jaws? The beam of your flashlight doesn’t even seem brave enough to breach the void. If one of those things is down there then you have no way of knowing; you can’t see a damn thing and as dark as those shadowy monsters were you could walk right up to one in that darkness and not even see it. 

You feel your body shaking slightly and a frightened whimper begs to be released into the silent shadow littered hallway where the dog has led you. You don’t even know if your dad is down there. You were just being stupid and following a dog that can’t even understand you. Then again, the dog doesn’t seem to be afraid. And if one of those things were in the house then it would have eaten the dog long by now. Does that mean that it’s okay? Perhaps okay isn’t the best word to use. There could be some other horror lurking in the dark basement. But again, the dog is still here and by the way he acts he seems to know the house’s layout well, which means that he has been here for some time. 

With a deep breath to steady yourself, you once away attempt to chase away the thought of fleeing, and start down the steeps almost creeping, ready to turn and run for your life at any second. The steps groaning loudly under yours and the dog’s weight does nothing to help calm you down. 

“One step at a time; just take it one step at a time.” You whisper to yourself as softly as you are able. A soft, shaky melody leaves your lips as a barely audible hum. The black void seems to swallow you whole as you descend further. You can only just make out the next step thanks to your flashlight, but nothing beyond that. If your dad _is_ down here, how you’re going to manage to find him is a mystery. You’re not stupid to start shouting and hoping for a reply. Sure, you called out for him when you ran into the dog, but at least then you could see and weren’t stuck on a staircase that’s so narrow your shoulders almost rub against the walls. 

Finally, you reach the last step. From what little you can tell, the basement is made out of large thick layers of stone; which isn’t much of a surprise in a building this old. However, due to the stone you might as well be standing in a meat locker. Your skin prickles against the bitter cold. It’s almost worse down here than it is outside. You are just able to make out the outlines of furniture covered in thick dust covered cloths, as well as a variety of various other objects that you can’t quite make out what they are. 

The dog, completely carefree and at ease, walks past you and you follow him though a doorway and into a small, even colder room. Looking around, your flashlight reveals old bricks, stone, the remains of the floorboards for the floor above and bars running from the floor up a few feet taller than you before then bend and connect to the stone wall. Walking over to them reveals two things; one is that the bars actually make up a type of prison cell, and two is there inside the cell, huddled in a ball on the icy floor is your dad.


	6. This Shall Be Your Grave

Beauty and the Devil  
Chapter 6: This Shall Be Your Grave

__  
“Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows, it’s a nightmare but it’s one exciting ride.”  
–Gaston (Disney’s Beauty and the Beast ‘The Mob Song’)  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your dad makes no moves; he simply remains motionless on the cold stone floor staring at the wall as if he didn’t hear you at all. Your dad isn’t hard of hearing and you know that even if he didn’t hear you he would see your flashlight illuminating where he lays. Then why doesn’t he reply? Worry rushes through your mind. Is he hurt? Did he get injured while fleeing the monsters in the woods? Or worse yet, what if he’s- No, you refuse to allow your mind to finish such a grim thought. He’s fine and you both will get out of this nightmare alive. 

Somehow. 

The beam of your flashlight moves from your dad to scan the bars of his prison. He got in there somehow and all prisons have a way in and a way out; there has to be a door somewhere along the icy bars. You closely examine the cell as you walk along it, coming to a stop on the corner furthest from the doorway the dog had led you through. The bars are different here. A closer look reveals that it is indeed the door you were seeking. 

Your hand not holding the flashlight wraps around the bars; the frozen metal sends a chill down your spine at the contact. Ignoring your now painfully cold hand, you pull as hard as you can but to no avail. A frown on your lips, you attempt to instead push against the metal, but it doesn’t as much as budge. Unable to stand the cold anymore, you pull your hand off the bars and clutch it to your chest in a pathetic attempt to warm it up so the pain will subside. 

The damn thing is either locked or frozen shut and seeing as how your dad had to of gone through them to get in there to start with you conclude that it has to be the former. A new thought then enters your mind upon that realization. Who locked him in there? He couldn’t have locked himself inside. Even if he had to try to protect himself from the creatures in the dark woods then he wouldn’t have done so in a place where he is likely to freeze to death. No, he didn’t do this; so then, who or what did? 

The dog, lacking in opposable thumbs couldn’t have done it, besides he’s kind of, you know, a dog. Dogs don’t lock people in cages to freeze to death; and the likelihood of one of the forest monsters being held accountable seems slim to none. They were like wild animals; horrifying wild animals, but wild animals none the less. You doubt they would be able to turn a key let alone have the mental capacity to achieve such a task.

Then could it have been someone else? Perhaps you and your dad aren’t the only ones in this abandoned house. A shiver runs through to your very core. Whatever sort of person who lives way out here in this creepy mansion surrounded by monstrous beasts is not someone whom you’d want to meet; especially if they’re the one responsible for locking your dad away down here to freeze to death. Okay, time to find whatever key you need to open the cell door and get out and with any luck you won’t run into anymore monsters, or whomever is responsible for your dad’s current living arrangement. 

You turn around and let the beam of your flashlight slowly guild over the small cold room in search of a way to get your dad out. Only once you’ve scanned the room once do you notice that the dog is missing. Strange, you hadn’t even heard him leave. A sudden surge of panic starts to take hold of your mind at being alone in the cold dark basement. Sure, you have your dad down there with you, but with him unresponsive right now, you might as well be alone. You didn’t know how much comfort the dog’s presence brought you until he seemingly vanished. 

A rattling cling echoes into your ears from the next room in which you had entered when you descended the stairs. You strain to listen through the sound of your heart pounding trying to pick up any clues to what had caused the sound. Images of the forest monsters appear in your mind. You remember how big and pitch black they were; how red their hungry eyes were and the seemingly countless pointed teeth that were housed in their black hole like mouths. What if the dog knew they were coming? What if they ate the dog and now are looking to use your bones to pick their teeth? You wish you were locked in the prison with your dad. At least then there would be solid bars between you and the monster. 

Seconds that seem like minutes tick by and you can hear something make soft rustling noises from the other room. With not much else to do other than to stand there like a deer in the headlights waiting for it to kill you, you take a deep breath, clench the flashlight as hard as you can in an attempt to calm your nerves even a little, and slowly inch your way to the doorway. Without even realizing it, a soft humming melody is emanated from your quivering lips. 

You keep the flashlight pointed down as you approach the doorway in hopes that you won’t be noticed by whatever is moving about in the room. The first thing your eyes lock onto are the stairs. Perhaps you could just make a run for it if it truly is a monster? No, you can’t. What about your dad? You can’t just leave him here. And besides, it’ll be tricky to get out of this hell. Those things are still in the forest; a forest you have to go through in order to get back home. One way or another, to leave this hell you’ll have to face its demons. 

The only sound emitting throughout the cold dark room is your shaky voice as it continues it’s quiet, hesitant humming. Black shadowy figures linger about the room. Not from monsters, but from furniture, statues and god only knows what else. Some things you are able to make out based on shape alone, such as a coat rack, and an old globe. Other figures are obscured from cloth draped over them. 

One black figure in particular gains your attention however. It stands by the steps and though you can’t make out anything of it from the lack of light, judging by its general shape it appears to perhaps be a tall statue of some sort. What captivates you about it the most is while its body is completely hidden away by the shadows; its eyes seem to shine thought the darkness like rare jewels. It’s not unheard of; people using gems for eyes on old statues. It’s thought that eyes are a window to one’s soul so even on a statue a sculpture would deem them important. What unnerves you is, the way the statue stands, it appears to be looking right at you.

A sudden noise to your left quickly draws your attention away from the shadow figures crystal blue eyes. Remembering that you’re not alone down here your nerves build inside you again. The statue had been a momentary distraction, but now once more, the soft humming melody returns to your lips, as you turn to face the unknown. 

Inching your way towards the back of a dusty old couch, your teeth clenched together, you prepare to face whatever had dared to enter such a decrepit house in the middle of nowhere. Tiptoeing on shaky legs you lean over just far enough to peek behind the couch where the noise is emanating from. A quick movement and you about fall back on your butt. Two tiny eyes stare up at you before running off. 

A mouse. It had only been a mouse. 

Relief floods your body in waves and you let out a deep breath that you hadn’t even noticed you had been holding. As your heartrate returns to its normal pace your mind once again turns to your dad whom is still stuck freezing to death in that cell. You’ll either have to find the key, or some other creative way to get him out. The floorboards had been missing on the floor above. Perhaps you could lower a rope down and somehow pull him out? 

Turning back towards the stairs with locating a rope at the front of your mind your heart stops in your chest and eyes shoot wide with complete and utter horror. Your entire body is shaking violently as you stare at crystal blue eyes. But no longer are they by the stairs, nor do they belong to a statue. Standing before you is a monster, a creature. Not like the ones from the woods, in a way this beast is much more terrifying. 

With blue leathery skin, sharp claws, pointed teeth and silver horns, if this place is hell then you just met its devil. Its neon blue eyes are no longer enchanting as they had been when you thought it was a statue. Now you can see ferocious anger in them and it’s as if this thing can see right through you. Your trembling becomes more violent when you realize that it had been there, watching you since you had reentered the room. 

What the hell is this place?! You have to get out. Now. You need to get your dad and get out. You would rather work at Moe’s strip club for the rest of your life than spend one more second in this accursed place. This is it isn’t it? You’re going to die in this place? You had been so worried about your death coming about at the hands of some gang or drug dealer; never had you thought that the devil would come to take your life himself. 

Your feet move on their own accord and before your mind can comprehend what you’re doing you find yourself running back to your dad’s prison cell as fast as your feet can carry you. You ignore the pain the cold bars bring to your hands as you try desperately to pull and push them open. Your eyes dart from your dad’s still unmoving form to the doorway. A whimper leaves you and you can feel tears running down your face when your eyes make contact with the monster. It doesn’t enter the room however and you begin to wonder why. 

You never give up on rattling the cage door as you stare down the monster. You watch as it reaches up with a hand and the next thing you know, the iron door slams shut with a protesting screech before a heavy click echoes the room. You freeze instantly realizing your situation. Your dad maybe stuck in a cage, but both of you are stuck in the prison. 

A sharp pain courses through your hands and you yank them away from the bars and cradle them in an attempt to warm them up as you slide to the floor. Despite the freezing tempter you cannot stop your tears from falling. You came here to save your dad, but now it seems both of you are stuck, locked away in hell, left to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my sister AyanaRin for helping me sort out a few things for this story. I couldn't ask for a better sister. :)
> 
> Vergil finally revealed himself to us. Now the fun begins....if we can find a way to get out of the basement before we freeze to death that is... >_>  
> I hope that I'm keeping up the dark, creepy horror aspect of this story. I've started to worry that I've been letting it slip a bit since it's been a while since I wrote anything for this. What do you guys think? Creepy enough or should I try a little harder at it?
> 
> Side note, it's getting trickier and trickier to find DMC quotes that fit the chapter to put for the title and beauty and the beast quotes that fit to put for the chapter quote. (which is why I resorted to song lyrics >.> ) Don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep it up, but I'll try for as long as I can until I run out of BatB and DMC quotes. 
> 
> I want to say thank you to every single one of you guys (and girls) who have waited oh so patently for this chapter to get written. I know that out of all of my works in progress, that this story is the most popular and in great demand for updates. (not just here but on other sites I have it posted as well) That in mind, this story will be the next to get an update since I had been focusing on The Reality Of Dreams for a while leaving this one kinda neglected. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for your love and support, it keeps me going more than you could imagine. :)
> 
> -Seif Cad


	7. No Food, No Drinks and The Only Babe Just Left

Beauty and the Devil  
Chapter 7: No Food, No Drinks and The Only Babe Just Left

 __  
“We don’t like what we don’t understand; in fact it scares us and this monster is mysterious at least.” –Townspeople (Disney’s Beauty and the Beast ‘The Mob Song’)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________

You’re not sure how long you have been trapped, or even when your tears finally ceased. All you know is that you’re violently shivering and that you will, in fact, die down here if you don’t do something. Since that creature locked you in here you haven’t moved from the spot on the floor where you had collapsed with terror. The house is dead silent, as if even it doesn’t dare to make the slightest of sound in fear of enraging the monster that lingers within. You have long since given up hope of anyone coming to save you. Even if they were lucky enough to make it past the creatures in the woods, then they would simply perish to the darker monster within this accursed house. Besides, the only one who knows where you are at is Ann. However her coming to your rescue is highly unlikely. For starters if she managed to get away from Larry’s slimy hands she wouldn’t have a way of getting out here. You had used her car. 

A soft groan breaks the deafening silence and your eyes shoot over to the bars your dad is still trapped behind. You frantically crawl over to the bars, eyes locked onto your dad’s form. The dimming beam from your flashlight illuminates the bars of his cage as he wheezes. 

“Dad, you’re awake!” A relieved smile unknowingly spreads on your lips. “Are you alright?”

Weakly, he rolls over to face you, still coughing as he does so. “Wh-what are you doing here?” Equal parts surprise and fear mingle in his scratchy voice.

“I came looking for you. On the phone, the line kept breaking up but I was able to make out enough to know you were in trouble. Ann helped me figure out where you were at and lent me her car. I came here as quickly as I could.”

You watch as his eyes widen with dread. “You should not have come here. My dear, this place is cursed- it is the house of the devil himself.” 

“So you saw them too? The things in the woods? The monster here in the hou-“ Your words comes to an immediate halt with the sound of old wood creaking loudly beneath the weight of quick footfalls.

You're eyes follow the moaning floor above you in the dim light of Ann's dying flashlight. Dust falls from the hole riddled ceiling, moving with who or whatever is walking above. The swift footfalls make their way to the steps before taping down. 

You back against the frozen bars of your dad's prison, wanting to get as far away from the locked door where you saw your last nightmare and protect your weakened father as much as you can from something like that monster. 

As the footfalls come to a halt just beyond the locked door, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, fills the room. It doesn't even register that you're holding your breath. Your mind is in a rush. What lurks on the other side of the thick wooden door? Is it one of the monsters from the woods? Perhaps it's the creature that sealed you and your dad within this frozen prison. Or is it yet another, different hellish beast? Your dad's words echo over and over in your mind like a record stuck on repeat and you find, to your horror, that you cannot agree more with him. 

This is the devil's house - your hell and no doubt soon-to-be grave. 

Claws click against the stone floor just beyond the door accompanied by a light metallic clinking. Whatever it is, it's moving about. Probably looking for a quick and easy meal. What sounds like something metal softly clatters to the floor as the unknown creature moves closer to the door. Your body is shaking, almost violently, though due from your complete and utter horror or from the painfully bitter cold is anyone's guess at this point.

You catch movement of something siding under the locked door. 

"I'd get moving if I were you babe, before Mr. Sunshine and rainbows finds out and throws one of his tantrums." A male voice calls out from the other side of the door.

Only when you move Ann's flashlight over to it do you realize that it was an old bronze key that had been pushed under the door. Before you even process that you're moving you find yourself at the door. 

"There's something here in the house! I don't know what it is, it's a monster! Pleas-" 

"All the more reason for you to get a move on," He interrupts. "The key won't work on the door, but should work on the cage. You should be able to get out through the window if you can pry the boards off it." 

"What about you?" Your question is only answered by the stairs creaking. You're not sure if it's the man going up them or the devilish creature coming down them. 

Not wasting any time, you swipe the key up from the frozen stone floor. The cold metal burns into your palm but you ignore it. Your eyes focus on your dad's prison. Now that you have a means to set him free, you can get the hell out of this nightmarish place. Once you make it back across the room it doesn't take you long to locate the keyhole and jam the bronze piece of metal into it. A twist and click later, the icy door pushes open with some effort. 

Quickly making your way to your dad, you collapse onto your knees next to him and wrap your arms around him. The embrace is short lived. Now that you finally found and freed him, the challenge of getting both of you out of this hell alive presents itself. The devil in the house is one thing, but your real worry is focused on the beasts in the woods. First things first however, that man said something about getting out of the house through a window. 

You help your dad stand and support him when his legs wobbled and threatened to give out from underneath him. You scan the walls with your ever dimming flashlight. There, half hidden behind a rickety dusty shelf, is a window. The glass appears to have long since vanished and it’s just wide enough to squeeze through. That’s your ticket out of this hell house. 

Walking is more of a chore than you thought it would be. With most of his weight supported by your shoulder you can only walk at a crawling pace. Making through the woods alive maybe even trickier than you first thought and your first thought wasn’t exactly fun sunshine land. By the time you make it to the window and push the shelf away enough to access it you come to a realization that walking back through the woods is out of the question. The two of you would be eaten alive by those shadowy monsters for sure. You’ll have to come up with a plan be and quick before the two of you are eaten or freeze to death. A small part of you wonders which will happen first. 

Thanks to a small nearby table getting your dad out the window is a fairly easy task. You balance on the unsteady table and make it halfway out the window before you hear the table toppling over with a clatter. Before you fall back into the basement however you are able to regain your balance and pull yourself out and onto the cold snowy ground. 

The blizzard has set in for the long haul it seems. Bone chilling wind whips across the open field, through the iron fence and seemingly pierces your soul itself. It physically hurts to be out in the frigged cold and the coolness that nighttime typically brings with it does nothing to help. You loop your dad’s arm over your shoulder as you stand, once again supporting his weight. Your mind is in a rush trying to think up a plan B since simply walking through the woods is a no go. 

“Dad do you still have your keys?” Duh! Your way out of this nightmare was greeting you at the front gate! Now don’t you feel stupid.

“I-I believe so.” He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his keys which chime in the wind. 

“Perfect!” You take the keys from him with your free hand and start your trek to the front of the house, Ann’s brave little flashlight not only your guide but the only light around for miles. 

Before every exposed window you pause and peak in before sneaking by. You don’t want to risk that devilish beast learning about your escape before you make it out of this place, but also you want to keep an eye open for that man that had helped you and your dad out. You would feel horrible leaving him in this hellhole when he’s the only reason why you were able to escape to begin with. 

The car, while covered in snow and still missing it’s back bumper, should be able to get through the woods decently, though it maybe a bit of a bumpy ride, even bumpier if those things discover you attempting to flee. 

Snow crunches under your weight as you round the car and jam the key into the lock. A soft click later and you pull the passenger door open. You help your dad inside before shutting the door and flat out run around to the driver side. You take a moment to clear off the snow that has piled up on the windshield as best as you are able before unlocking the door and sliding in. As soon as the door is shut you lock it again. 

The key is very quickly reunited with the ignition and the car hums to life after two failed attempts. Headlights illuminate the front of the mansion in an eery light. If the thing in the house doesn’t know you escaped by yet it sure does now, which means that it’s only a matter of time before it makes its reappearance. You waste no time putting it in reverse and hitting the gas. You back out of the gate, swing the car around and make for the woods as fast as you are able. 

You don’t look. You don’t need to. You can _feel_ it watching you from the shadows of the ghostly house. Oh, it knows. 

You drive quickly through the trees, yet know you have to be cautious of more than just monsters and beasts. Driving in these woods on normal conditions would be hard enough with all the trees and roots. Add to that a snowstorm in the middle of the night onto that and hungry things that shouldn’t exist trying to chase you down and eat you. Needless to say, you didn’t think running for your life would be this hard when you’re locked inside a nice metal car. 

The headlights pierce the darkness and weave through the tall dark pines making shadows that your imagination loves to play with to torture you. So far there have been no signs of the creatures, but you know that there’s out there somewhere. It’s only a matter of time until you’ll have to face your fear and them. The tires crunch through the snow and break any sticks that were unfortunate enough to have fallen in your path. Your head keeps swiveling around so fast on the lookout that you start to get dizzy. 

You take a glance over to your dad and worry crease your brow. He’s not doing good. You have to get him to a hospital and soon. The exposure to the cold must have done more damage than what you first thought. He’s wheezing and shivering almost violently. Determined to get him to some help, you step on the gas. 

Your heart leaps up into your throat when you see something move just outside your window. Or at least, you thought you saw something move. It’s hard to tell with the low visibility. For all you know it could have been a large snowflake that caught the light of the headlights. You want to believe that it was just that, snow. However you know better than to let down your guard in a place like this. 

Time seems to come to a standstill when you spot beyond the blur of snow a set of red eyes staring at you in your side mirror. A second later, another set and another appear with the first. You knew they would find you, you just had hoped you could have covered more ground before they did. Like something out of a bad horror film more appear behind you. They get closer and closer and you can make out the black inky bulk of their huge bearlike bodies. Their gaping mouths open and your tail lights illuminate their seemingly countless pointed teeth. You can hear their large clawed feet hit the ground hard as they chase after you. 

Swerving to the left, you only just miss crashing into a tree. Your victory however is very shortly lived when one of the beasts slams into the back side of the car causing you to lose control. The car spins out of control before crashing into a large fallen log causing it to topple over and roll violently. 

Slowly your senses start to return to you. The first thing you realize is that you are no longer in the car. Snow underneath of you seeps through your clothing and chills you to the bone. A faint noise is muffled in your ears. You will your eyes to open but they don’t seem to cooperate and close again almost immediately. When you finally win the fight and they remain open the world around you seems to be fuzzy and spinning. Everything seems to have slowed down. 

It takes you a moment to realize that the noise you keep hearing is the car dinging to alert that a door is open. A few feet away you find the car, or what remains of it. It’s flipped upside down and completely totaled. The headlights are still on however and they shine towards you giving you light to better see your surroundings. 

Your eyes move slowly and their constraint focusing and unfocusing only makes your head hurt worse. After a few moments you are able to make out the silhouette of your dad resting limply in snow a few yards away. 

You squeeze your eyes shut when the dizziness becomes too much to handle and your stomach threatens to release what little it contains. Snow crunches under weight within the darkness of the now silent and still woods. A growl echoes through the trees and you will your eyes to open once more. 

You can see them. Right there only a few yards away. Red hellfire eyes locked onto your unmoving form. You watch as the creatures slowly close in. The light revealing them as the monsters you knew they were. Their lower half is very much like a bear. Large, and powerful paws tipped with razor sharp claws. However their upper half is like nothing you’ve ever seen before. The best way you could describe it would be if someone combines a tadpole with a bear. Thick jet black fur covers it from head to claw. Their large rounded heads dominate the front of their bodies with what seems like no neck. A thick tail with three spikes at the tip thumps and drags on the ground behind them. The one feature that dominates them are their mouths which take up most of their head. If they were made for a single reason it would be to eat and crush anything they catch with their jaws. Which now includes you and your dad.

You try to move but your body doesn’t budge an inch. You can’t even will your finger to move. You can only watch as the monsters draw ever closer. You don’t take your eyes off their crimson ones as tears run down your cheeks at the realization that you and your dad will die out here and not a single soul will know what happened. Images of the corpse you found last time you were in this forest flash through your mind. You will end up just like that poor soul. Left as a warning to anyone else who foolishly enters this hell. 

Your mind grows fuzzier and your eyes give up trying to stay in focus. You stare blindly into the darkness, tears freezing on your cheeks. The creatures come to a sudden hault. They smell the air and look around alert. Without warning they dart off into the trees as fast as they are able. Your mind doesn’t even register that they have fled nor does it try and consider why they fled when so close to a meal. 

The forest is silent, not even the wind dares to howl its wrathful tune. You only hear the silence as the snow continues to fall heavily. Then you see it. In the darkness. You only stare numbingly at it, as your mind starts to fade. Neon blue eyes are locked onto you as it approaches without so much as a sound. 

If this is hell then it seems the devil has come to collect. It stops just within the headlights reach. The light illuminating its silver horns. Your eyes move over it’s black and blue leathery skin to meet its soul stealing eyes. 

Tears still fall from your eyes as you stare at the devil. You didn’t want this. You only wanted to save your dad. You only wanted him to be happy and to finally get what he deserves out of life. You wanted to get him out of that shit neighborhood and into a nice house instead of that crap apartment. You wanted to move to someplace nice where neither of you would have to see or deal with Larry ever again. You wanted him to stop thinking that he’s a bad dad because of where you had to live; trying to scrape by one day at a time. You just wanted to help him. He deserves as much. But you failed. You failed your mom and now you failed your dad as well. 

As the world fades away from you, you don’t even register the words you whisper. 

_“...s-supposed to...save h-him…”_


	8. Home Tour

Beauty and the Devil  
Chapter 8: Home Tour

__  
“Figures. It’s always a creepy old castle. Don’t bad guys ever yearn for a bungalow?” -Dante, DMC3 Code 1  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A faint groan leaves your lips. Your body throbs with dull pain, but it’s tolerable. Slowly you open your eyes. It takes you a few moments for your foggy mind to register that what they see is a white dirty faded ceiling. It hits you light lightning and you bolt upright. The monsters. The car crash. _Your dad._ Your eyes dart around frantically trying to locate him. There no signs of him however. Instead you realize that you are in a bed. The smell of dust tickles your nose when you push the heavy tattered blanket off of you and swing your feet to meet the worn floorboards. A deathly silence fills your ears.

Aside from the large old rickety bed you currently occupy and the two small night tables on either side of it, to your left pushed against the wall is a battered dresser with a cracked mirror hanging from a wire on the wall above it. A worn dark wood chair rests next to the dresser. Old faded paint peels off the walls in waves and litters the edges of the room. To your right the only light comes from a few beams of sunlight that managed to sneak past the holes in the outdated floor length curtains. Beneath the covered window sits a short antique chest. To the left of the window is a dust coated antique victorian writing desk, across from which is the only door.

Standing, the floor whines with every step you take over to the window. Pulling the curtains back greets you with a cloud of dust that dances in the sunlight. You wince, eyes adjusting to the sudden light. Pearing outside your breath catches in your throat while your heart seems to stop altogether. 

No. There’s no way. How can this be.You stare out the second story window in disbelief.

Outside the snow sparkles in the sun. The blizzard has stopped and the sky is clear of clouds. Everything is calm and still. The yard is empty. The black iron gate is draped with shining ice. The large field is void of life and movement and the dark treeline of the pine woods is ever haunting. 

How can you be back in this nightmare? You escaped. You ran. Did you die in the car crash? Is your soul doomed to be trapped in this hell for not being able to save your dad? Your dad. Is he still alive? Is he the one that brought you back here? He was badly hurt.

It is that thought that sets fire to your feet. Bolting away from the window you rush to the closed door. Despite your anxiousness to find your dad you know better by now. You know this place and what lurks inside it’s dark depths. After all, this is the devil’s house. 

Gripping the chilled metal doorknob, you hold your breath as you turn it. Ever so carefully you nudge the door open a sliver; just enough to peek out. Only able to see a dark wall, you frown and gently encourage the door open more, biting back a hiss when it lets out a squeak halfway. 

The door lets out into a hallway. You really don’t want to stay in this house longer than you have to and the idea of bumping into more creatures within its dark depths sends a frozen chill down your spine. It’s not like you have many options right now though and your dad needs you. You can’t let him down like you did your mom. You can’t fail. Not again. With a shaky breath and your only courage being the thought of your dad you head out into the depths of the devil’s house. 

The hallways twist and turn like a maze. Large elegant paintings line the walls as you walk. Occasionally you come across proud statues of seemingly important people you don’t know. Small decorative tables are here and which are all stained with layers and layers of melted wax from candles that once lit this dark place. The amount of wax hanging in drops off the table suggest that the candles that now stand there are not the first but one of many replacements. They remind you of soldiers in a way, standing over their fallen comrades still holding out hope, like a beacon admits the darkness of this place. It makes you wonder who was the last soul to light them clearly they’ve been replaced a lot. Probably someone who was just as unfortunate as you to stumble upon this haunting mansion. The dried wax flows off the table like a frozen waterfall.It is then that you notice something. It’s small and easy to miss, but you see it. The uppermost layer of wax lacks any dust.

From what you have seen so far of this hellish place is that it isn’t lacking in dust and dirt. Everything is old, faded, out of date, and has a thick sheet of dust, but not here. The candles stand tall and while obviously used have recently been replaced. They were used recently enough where dust hasn’t had a chance to collect on them. 

Hope sparks within you. Perhaps your dad was the one who used them. Maybe he’s not as hurt as you had thought but you doubt he could have carried you back here on his own. You don’t remember much about the crash. Flashes of glowing red eyes from the creatures in the woods flash in your mind. They had surrounded you and your dad. They were moving in ready to tear the two of you apart. You remember their many pointed teeth like rows of razors gleaming within the headlights reach. They were going to kill you both. You and your dad should have died then. But you didn’t. Something had chased them off. What that something is, you cannot recall. All you remember was losing consciousness then waking up back in the mansion. 

That man that helped the two of you escape the room in the basement; was he the one who saved you? Who chased away those things and brought you back here? Why would he do such a thing if he was trying to help you get away from the house before? Unless this house is the only safe place around the woods. He may be trapped here, unable to leave because of the creatures. You know that there are more monsters than what hide in the dark pine woods however. That one from the basement, the one that no doubt roams the house you find yourself in, while not as numerous as the ones in the woods is by far the most terrifying creature you have ever laid eyes on. If you can find that man then maybe he can help locate your dad or knows what happened to him. Then the three of you can think up a way to get out of this nightmare. 

As you continue on your way you pause at each door you come across. Sure there’s a chance that you could open it only to discover the creature from the basement or one from the woods, there is also a chance that your dad or your mysterious saviour are lurking behind one of them, especially with the evidence of the recently used candles nearby.

Two of the rooms turned out to be bedrooms much like the one you found yourself waking up in. Both were void of any signs of someone being in them recently. In one the window was shattered, the cold wind from outside easily gliding into the mansion. Snow covered the floor beneath it, let in from the blizzard the night before. 

The second room, which like the first kept up with the same regal, victorian theme you have already seen in the house. The furniture is antique looking with out of date, faded fabric patterns. Unlike the first room, while the window is missing, the frigid air from outside is kept at bay from thick planks of wood nailed to it. In the second room, the large bed is coated in a light layer of white fur. This must be where that dog you found last night sleeps. At this point you are almost positive that the poor thing was eaten by that creature in the basement. In truth you’re surprised that it had lived long enough for you to find it. 

As you make your way down the halls, checking rooms for signs of your dad and mysterious savior, you manage to find a bathroom, a study, and two small sitting rooms all void of any signs that someone was there recently. 

Eventually you find that you have wandered out onto a balcony. Pearing over the edge you recognize what you see below and a small sense of relief fills you. The balcony overlooks the first room you had entered last night. Your eyes are locked onto the front door and your ticket out. If you can make it outside you maybe able to figure out where your dad is. If he brought you here then you should at the very least see his footprints in the snow. If there are none, then he’s still in the woods with those beasts. If that is the case however, you try not to think of who or what dragged you back to this hell house. 

Now you just have to find the stairs to get down there. You continue along the balcony, spotting where the hallway continues on the other side. Your feet pause halfway across however when you gaze into the room to your right. How can such a thing exist in such a place? It’s mind boggling. Your eyes widen and your jaw drops at the sight before you. Light shining in from large, tall windows at the far end of the great room pierces through the crystals on the largest chandelier you have ever seen making them glimmer and reflect spots of color throughout the room. The walls are lined, floor to ceiling with what has to be millions of books. Never in your life have you ever seen a library more grander as the one before you. Victorian tables, chairs and couches are draped with sheets and even the thick layer of dust on everything does nothing to dim its magnificence. The tall ceilings peeling paint is sprinkled on both the floor and small balcony spans three of the four walls of the two level library. A set of tightly wound spiral stairs lined with an intricate gold railing grant access to the balcony at the far corner of the room. Glass candle lanterns hang from the bottom of the small balcony that when lit, would provide lighting to the shelved below. 

Once again you find yourself amazed at the forgotten beauty of the mansion. The library reminds you of something straight out of a fairytale, only more of a haunting beauty. You mourn what has been lost. It must have been breathtaking back when it was well cared for. A sense of sorrow fills you and paints a frown on your lips. To have something so beautiful to now be left in ruins and forgotten, surrounded by monsters and never again see the life it once had is a great shame. You and your dad are probably the first ones to make it through the woods alive, to step foot in this mansion in years.

You draw your attention away from the grand library and continue on following the hall. You do your best as you check rooms to be as quiet as possible. You know that the three of you aren’t alone in this haunting place. You had seen it last night after all. That ‘thing’ that devil in the basement. It had been there the whole time, watching you and didn’t even make a sound. You are fairly sure that it wasn’t there when you had entered the basement. Which means that it moved there while you were trying to get your dad out of that damn cage. The worn wooden floors in the house are very vocal. Even now as you walk down the hallways they squeak out a sound with just about every step despite how hard you try to avoid doing so. 

But that thing. You hadn’t heard it at all. Not a single sound. You even had your guard up, fearful that the forest monsters would follow you inside. But there was no creak, groan or squeak of the floor above you. Not even the stairs made a sound. It’s like it had just appeared there out of nowhere. Either that, or it is able to move silently even on these old floors.

Refocusing on finding the steps you follow the hallway, quietly checking behind some more closed doors until you reach the end. Peering out a still intact window at the end of the hall, you are disappointed when you are only met with more snow covered field and dark foreboding pine woods in the distance. You do however spot the edge of a pond peaking out from behind the house a short distance away on the other side of the black iron fence. 

You turn to attempt a different hallway but stop when something to the right catches your eye. The wall disappears to reveal stairs. You thank whatever god there is that they lead down and not up. When you had escaped with your dad, driving away in his car, you had felt the devil watching you. You never looked, but you didn’t need to. You knew he was watching you from the third floor window. So needless to say the two area’s you don’t want to find yourself in are the basement and the third floor. 

Following the stairs down you murmur a curse as each and every step groans out in disapproval of your weight on them. You might as well just ring the dinner bell and toss some seasoning on. With stairs that loud every monster in the whole forest probably knows you’re here. As for the one in the house you are almost certain it’s heard you by now and it just waiting to move in for the kill. Now, it’s all about time. You have to move your ass out of this house, find your dad then hightail it back home before anything has a chance to kill and eat the two of you. 

Despite how badly you want to, you don’t run. You settle for a fast walk, not wanting to give the thing the thrill of a chance if it happens to be right behind you watching you like it had in the basement and not wanting to make even more noise on the off chance that it didn’t hear the stairs shouting out your location to the world. 

You only push the doors you pass open just enough to peek inside before swiftly moving on not wanting to be caught by whatever creature that may be lurking nearby since the stairs couldn’t keep quiet. You follow the twists and turns of the hall having a general idea in the direction you need to go having seen the front door from the upstairs balcony. You stop at a hall and glance down it to find your goal awaiting at the end through the first room you had entered. You don’t hesitate for a second. 

Your pace quickens as you practically run down the hall towards the front door. You only slow down enough to carefully avoid the hole and missing planks in the floor, not wanting to fall down into the cage room in the basement. You pass the room where you ran into the dog and into the first greeting room. Without missing a beat your hand wraps around the ice cold metal and pulls it open. Icy wind kisses your face but you ignore its cold sting. You only get one foot out the door before you stop stone still. Your heart leaps up into your throat and fear courses through every fiber of your being. You feel eyes on your back, watching you from within the devil’s house.

“I wouldn’t if I were you. They know you’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long wait is over! I present to you chapter 8! :) (Sorry it took so long I've been dealing with a lot of medical crap lately >_> )
> 
> And of course I just HAD to leave it off with a cliff hanger. ;)  
> Sorry if all the twists and turns are a little confusing. I have this image of the mansion layout in my head and I'm trying my best to describe it. I also wrote this at 5 in the morning so I appologise for any grammer or spelling errors. I did look it over after some sleep. 
> 
> I also have a question for you my dear readers and this is your chance to have some input in this story. My question is: What would you want to see in this story? What do you want to happen? There are no wrong answers and if I like it I may add it in if it's not already planned.


	9. You, Me, And The Devil Makes Three

Beauty and the Devil  
Chapter 9: You, Me, and the Devil Makes Three

__  
“Nothing hurts more than trying your absolute best and still not being good enough.” -r.h.  


This chapter is dedicated to Murdy2-Sam over on deviantart.   
Words cannot express how grateful I am to you and your kind words. This is a little late but I hope you did well on your exams. I’m rooting for you! :)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your heart leaps up into your throat and fear courses through every fiber of your being. You feel eyes on your back, watching you from within the devil’s house.

“I wouldn’t if I were you. They know you’re here,” The voice echoes. “And they’d be tickled pink if you go skipping through the woods to grandma’s house.” 

Your body trembles with every lightning strike of your heartbeat. You spin on your feet, eyes shooting down the dim hall you just ran down, searching. You know that voice. While it doesn’t belong to your dad, you recognize it as the voice of your mysterious savior. 

“And who are ‘they’?” You question.

“Look for yourself.”

Hesitant to leave your back unguarded to the depths of the house, you slowly turn and glance outside. Your heart seems so cease beating in your chest. Your lungs start to scream for air that you unintentionally deny them. The only thing keeping you from falling to the floor is your death grip on the door handle. You knew they were still out there, but you didn’t imagine anything like this. They’re just standing there, watching you with an insatiable hunger in their corrupted red eyes. Just within the boarder of the dark woods, the monsters that had chased you down twice, now sit. Waiting. You feel like a fish in a bowl being watched by starving cats. 

The floorboards creaking brakes the silence of the mansion. You can hear claws lightly scrape against the worn wood. Movement from one of the doorways in the hall gains your focus. Upon seeing what was causing the noise you relax slightly at a familiar face. The white dog walks, making it’s way down the hallway towards you. Around its neck is a large gleaming red gem encased in silver. In the terror and darkness of the night before you must have missed it. You had thought that for sure it ended up as monster chow. Maybe it sensed that thing in the basement and snuck away to safety. 

“They’re demons and-”

A shrek leaves your lips right before your leg shoots out and kicks the dog sending it falling to the ground. You don’t know where to go. Outside the monsters are waiting to devour you. Inside lies the beast that you saw in the basement and who knows what else. And right before you is a dog. A talking dog. Dogs don’t talk. Is this just another monstrous creature in the form of a dog? Your mind seems unable to comprehend everything all at once. 

“Come on baby,” The dog shakes the dust of itself after it stands back up. It’s blue eyes then look up to you like you’re the one that’s not normal in this whole nightmare. “Don’t be that way. You should be more grateful since I helped you and your old man get out of the basement.” 

Your brain seems to forget how to properly form words. “H-how...you talk…”

“All the shit you saw last night and I’m the weird one?”

He does have a point, even though it should be impossible for him to voice it. Since arriving in this hell the dog was the only one that actually helped you. He led you to your dad and, apparently, even helped the two of you escape. If he wanted to eat you then he would have tried to do so by now. And really, out of everything, monsters and beasts, a talking dog is the easier one to actually believe. Plus he seems to know more about this place then anyone. You remember the bed in that one room you had checked. It was covered in his fur which means he’s been here for quite some time and he’s still alive. Dog or not maybe he can help you find your dad and get out of this nightmare in one piece.

“Okay then dog,” You do your best to hide the quiver that still lingers in your voice. “What are those things?”

“They’re gluten demons. Fat bastards will eat anything and I can promise that they’d love to sink their teeth into you,” He explains looking rather bored. “They’re usually in packs and are no smarter than the average flea bag.” 

“Like you?” 

“Me? Average? I can think of a few ways to change your mind, but you’re probably not into the fluffy type.” 

“If they’re so dead set on having me for lunch why don’t they try? Last night they chased me here but, like now, never left the woods.”

“Brains aren’t exactly their strong suit but they know better then to leave the woods. They’re too scared to.” 

Your gut twists at his words and something doesn’t seem right. Those things, the gluten demons, are big, fast and deadly. It makes you wonder. For them to be so afraid that they won’t leave the woods….

“...And what is it that they’re so afraid of?” You wonder if it’s a question you even want answered. Although you have a thought. 

“They’re scared to run into-”

“Dante.” A dark piercing voice calls out through the shadows of the devil’s house. And like a bad dream you just can’t seem to wake up from, there it is. The creature you fear the most and dreaded running into stands on the second floor balcony overlooking the room. Its soul stealing eyes pierce into your frightened ones. Unmoving, unfeeling. Its neon blue eyes are void of everything, emotionless. They remind you of glaciers. Cold and leaves you shivering with fear.

“You always have been the life of the party, Vergil.” The dog says casually, like there isn’t some horrid monster demon glaring down at him. The same horrid monster demon that you know just from looking at it could easily kill anything it wishes.

Its piercing eyes move from the dog to lock back onto your frozen form. “Let her leave and run to her death if she insists on being so foolish.”

“Didn’t anyone tell you that you’re supposed to be nice to the ladies.” 

You don’t hear the dog’s comment. You can only hear your frantic heart beating in your ears. Your body is shaking, trembling with complete horror of the creature before you. Your legs try to buckle and give out but somehow you manage to fight their desire to see you hit the floor and remain standing.

The dog had said that the things outside in the woods were demons. If that’s true and they are demons then surely this terrifying creature is the devil itself. You can find no other fitting words to describe it. Your dad had been correct, though you wonder if he knew just how on the mark he had been. This truly is, without a doubt, the devil’s house. 

A thought occurs to you. Your dad _had_ called this place the devil’s house. Which can only mean that he also had a run in with this very creature. The dog had said the ones in the woods weren’t smart, so the chances of them being the ones that had locked your dad in the basement are next to zero. Plus they don’t leave the woods. On top of it it had been this monstrous nightmare that you had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting when you tried to save your dad. It locked you in the basement as well. Even after the two of you had escaped, while you didn’t dare to look, you could feel it’s gaze on you as the two of you fled in your dad’s car. 

It was the one that locked your dad up the first time so what are the chances of it knowing where he is now? Did it lock him up again? If so then where, why and will it even tell you? You don’t want to draw even more of its attention to you, but if you don’t then you may never get the answers you need. If you ask, and it does lead to your dad then the two of you can finally go home and wake up from this nightmare. The question is, can you find the courage to ask.

You have this. What’s the worst that could happen from asking? ...right….stupid question. Is it worth the gamble? There’s no guarantee it even knows where your dad is and opening your mouth may very well lead to your own death. It has yet to kill you and you don’t really want to give it a reason to do so. If you say something, anything, then that could be enough of a reason for it to kill you right here and now. 

You can feel tears streak down your cheeks. You’re beyond terrified out of your damn mind. You don’t know what to do or where to go or how to get help. One thing is crystal clear however. You _need_ to find your dad. He was in bad shape and that was before the car crash. Time is not on your side. You cannot fail him. 

You open your mouth just to close it again. Trembling hands grip the door tighter until your knuckles turn a ghostly white. Unable to tear your eyes away from the devil above that continues to stare into what feels like your very soul. You bite your lip hard enough for it to bleed. The pain brings a bit of clarity. It distracts you from your fear just enough. Taking a deep shaky breath you keep your gaze locked with the monster’s.

“T-there was a man with me. My dad.” Your voice quivers with each word that you force past your lips, threatening to break. “H-he was badly hurt. Pl-please, I n-need to find him. Ple-lease.”

Something shifts in the devil’s icy glare. Anger, annoyance, disgust. You find yourself unable to withstand the intensity within its gaze and shift your focus to the elegantly crafted railing in front of its legs. Your own legs are begging, _pleading_ with you to just let them give out already, but you hold firm. Something in your gut tells you that if you collapse now, if you show any more weakness than you already have, then it will all be over and all of this will have been for nothing. 

The silence becomes deafening. If it weren’t for the fact that you can still see its unmoving legs you would have thought it had left the room entirely. Your lungs start to scream for air and you wonder when had you held your breath. 

“You want to save him?” Its voice is just as foreboding as the first time. Like a lightning strike of petrifying icy terror straight to your heart. “You can’t even save yourself.”

The world melts away around you. You don’t notice the dog by your feet or the hungry eyes on your back belonging to the demons in the woods. Hell, you don’t even notice the the devil turn its back on you and disappear back into the depths of the house. Eyes wide with heart-stopping fear its words sink in. Whether it knows where your dad is or not, it will not tell. 

Its right isn’t it? You came here with the hopes of finding your dad and rescuing him so the two of you can go back home together. You had been so scared of failing him, of losing him to. You already have though haven’t you? Even if you do find him then the reality of the situation is, you wouldn’t be able to get out of this hellish nightmare. 

Your legs finally give out as you hit the floor but you no longer care. Heavy tears run down your cold face offering the briefest of warmth before chilling over in the bitter air. Your first attempt at rescue had ended up a literal wreck. That crash had only hurt your dad even worse. Even if you manage to find him again then what’s the point? Getting past the gluten demons is impossible. Hell, you had a car before and they still caught up to you and nearly ended your life. It’s only luck that you survived and ended up in the one place they dare not go. Whether it was good or bad luck remains unclear.

As much as you hate to admit it, the devil creature is right. You can’t rescue your dad from this hell if you can’t even get out yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn, this was a long time coming huh? Been just a few weeks short of a year since I’ve updated this story so I figured it was time to get off my ass, writer's block or not. I’m sure a lot of you have given up on this story ever being completed, but I’m not ready to throw in the towel yet. That in mind, I want to take some time and thank each of you who have read this story of mine and waited _SO_ damn patiently for me to update it. This is the longest I’ve ever gone without updating a story and if you’re still with me after all this time then damn, kudos to you. Thanks guys.


End file.
